


Hermione Granger and the Magical Dildo

by Silex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Crack, Magical Pregnancy, Magical Sex Toys, Multi, OOCness abounds, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: Hermione has some very secret fantasies, ones that she gets the chance to act out thanks to a gift from Ginny. Unfortunately, being a witch means that the risk of fantasy intruding on reality is all too real and Hermione finds herself going on an 'adventure' the likes of which she never imagines.





	Hermione Granger and the Magical Dildo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dresca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/gifts).



> I really hope that you like this and that I haven't accidentally given you a gift that you don't like. I was just reading over your different requests and prompts and this idea came to me. The whole situation that I came up with made me laugh (because I'm a terribly person who finds the suffering and humiliation of characters to be hilarious) and I figured that since I'd gotten the idea I might as well write it out in the hope that it makes you smile as well.

“I need to show you this,” Ginny giggled, holding up an oddly shaped parcel, wrapped discretely in plain brown paper, “Can you help me find an empty classroom?”

Hermione had no clue what the object was or why it was so important that they look at it outside of the Gryffindor common room, but Ginny seemed quite excited by it, “Sure, but why?”

Ginny smiled and turned bright red, “So that way if anyone finds us I can hide it and say you were helping me practice wandwork for class tomorrow.”

That wasn’t an answer, but it piqued Hermione’s curiosity, so she allowed herself to go along with the mystery plan, guiding Ginny to a hall where she knew that the classrooms wouldn’t be in use that day.

As they walked Ginny began to offer a roundabout answer.

“When we went shopping for school supplies mum and dad were so distracted by what Fred and George were up to, and what they’d done to poor Ron, that they let me go off on my own. That was when I found it!” Her smile grew wider and she held the mysterious package tightly against her chest, “It was a toyshop, kind of. They had books and potions and things like that too, but the toys! I had to get one, this one especially and I knew you’d want to see it and maybe try it.”

That certainly sounded fascinating and judging by Ginny’s excitement it wasn’t an ordinary toyshop either. In fact, Hermione had a fairly good idea what kind of toys Ginny meant. Ever since the younger girl had caught her reading an old book on the keeping and breeding of various dangerous magical creatures Ginny had known her secret. It hadn’t helped that Ginny had snuck up on her and caught her taking notes on a particular page with very detailed anatomical illustrations.

So Ginny knew her secret and she had a feeling that the toyshop sold items that catered to such interests. Places like that were rare of course and tended to wander due to the kind of unscrupulous reputation that came with selling such wares, so Ginny had been exceedingly lucky.

“Here,” Hermione gestured to the door to the Arithmomancy classroom, “No one’s going to come in here because the first Arithmomancy class isn’t for another two days. They start late this year because of the date.”

Ginny nodded and the two of them ducked into the classroom.

Beaming, Ginny put the package down on the professor’s desk and unwrapped it revealing…something large and shimmering black.

Hermione leaned in for a closer look at the thing.

It was obviously a dildo, but what kind? The base was a sheath of sorts, every wrinkle and fold lovingly sculpted, heavy and thick and leathery looking, though the material clearly wasn’t leather. It was amazing what magic could do. The veins on the ribbed shaft almost seemed to pulse before her eyes.

As for the shaft itself, it was nearly a foot long and, by her best guess, over six inches in circumference, making it quite long and somewhat on the slender side. Just shy of half way down was an irregular raised band, a medial ring if there ever was one, but the head clearly wasn’t equine. Rather than being blunt or flared it tapered down to a forked tip, the two prongs covered in the most delightful looking little bumps.

If it was accurately colored and based on anything real then the almost equine appearance and forked tip were a dead giveaway. There was only one creature that she knew of with anatomy like that.

“So?” Ginny giggled nervously, “What do you think?”

“Is it a Thestral?” she asked, running a finger down the length of the toy. It felt softer than she expected by the look of it, on the surface at least. Smooth and silky to the touch, with a steely hardness beneath.

“Wow, you are good,” Ginny spoke in an awed whisper, “I didn’t figure it out until the shopkeeper came over and told me and when she did I knew I had to get it. I told her it was for a friend because I was embarrassed, but what happened next was unbelievable! She congratulated me on being such a good friend and threw this in for free!”

Ginny took out a second, much smaller package and offered it to her

Pulling her attention away from the Thestral cock dildo Hermione took the package and opened it.

Inside was a butt plug fashioned to resemble a horse’s tail, in fact, when she ran her fingers through the coarse, black strands she had the feeling that they were actual hair. It was a very well made piece, though nowhere near as impressive as the dildo.

“Do you want to try it?” Ginny asked, eyes darting back and forth between the butt plug and dildo.

Did she want to try it, that certainly was the question.

Logically she could say no, she should say no, but logic had nothing to do with the rush of blood to her face, the warmth in her pussy and the excitement churning in her stomach.

Outside the closed classroom door she heard people passing by, fellow students unaware of the dilemma she faced, which made it all the more exciting.

She rolled the butt plug back and forth in her hands, listening to the long hairs swishing. It was so easy to imagine an actual Thestral coming up behind her, leathery wings rustling, tail flicking excitedly as it caught scent of her, letting a sound somewhere between a whinny and a hiss as it drew closer.

Her palms were sweaty and the base of the plug felt unnaturally, invitingly warm.

The image of a Thestral mare, tail raised in anticipation entered her mind, her as that mare, waiting to be mounted and bred by a stallion. It was horrifying, humiliating and utterly impossible for countless reasons, but she had fantasized about it on more than one occasion in the past and now Ginny was offering to help her with those fantasies.

“You don’t mind?” Hermione was already lifting her robes as she asked, bringing her hand behind her to slide the plug in.

“I wouldn’t have offered otherwise,” Ginny blushed and looked away as Hermione exposed herself.

The sudden shyness was humorous given that Ginny was the instigator, but Hermione was willing to overlook it, especially as she began to ease the plug into her tight pucker.

She’d expected it to be at least slightly cold, but it was body temperature warm and it slid right in, filling her with a pleasant, and comfortable pressure. It was the first time she’d ever put anything up there, but given how good it felt it was something she might have to start doing regularly.

“What now?” she took a few experimental steps, getting used to the feel of the toy inside her and the tickle of the hairs brushing her legs.

“I was thinking,” now Ginny was openly staring at her with a hungry look in her eyes, “If it’s okay with you, could I use the dildo on you?”

That was why Ginny had gotten that specific toy Hermione realized, and here she’d thought the girl had been hanging out with her, Harry and Ron because she had a crush on Harry, but it was her all along.

Of course Hermione wasn’t interested in girls, not in that way, but what Ginny was offering, such an exciting gift. Her muscles clenched around the toy and she shuddered. There was no way that she could say no.

Her answer was to bend over one of the desks and present her waiting pussy for Ginny to do as she pleased.

“Are you sure?” Ginny mumbled.

“No,” Hermione said quickly, “But hurry up before I think better of this and change my mind.”

“Okay,” Ginny tried to line the toy up with Hermione’s pussy, sliding it back and forth beneath her and between her legs, either to tease or because she was having a hard time getting things into position. For her part, Hermione did try her best to help, but she was so caught up in imagining that she’d gotten lost in the woods at night and had been found by a young male Thestral with only one thing on his mind. Imagining Ginny’s fumbling as the creature attempting to line itself up with her added to the realism and filled her with anticipation. The wondering was half on the fun, at what point would the dildo plunge into her rather than sliding back and forth against her?

She’d never used any toys herself, let alone a magical one, so she didn’t know what to expect, but it was surprisingly warm against her, possessing an almost feverish heat. In fact it almost seemed to pulse as though alive, the pronged tip wiggling and flexing against her pussy, seeking entrance, making it easy to imagine a massive, feral beast standing over her, jagged hooves pawing at the ground on either side of her, snorting in frustration as it attempted to use her to satisfy its need.

Hermione could almost smell the dirt, feel it beneath her hands, and feel the heat of the Thestral looming above, its bitter, animal scent filling her nose.

“I think I’ve got it,” Ginny’s words were lost to her over the sounds of her imagination and all at once the toy slid in, “It’s really big so tell me if you want me to stop.”

Hermine nodded, and bit her lip to keep from crying out as it slid further and further in. Opening her eyes she looked down for a moment, seeing the desk beneath her, a reminder that they were in a classroom, people walking by outside the door. If she cried out they would hear and then there was the risk of being found out. The thought was horrifying, her parents finding out about this, the rumors that would spread, was far worse than the threat of detention.

Or would they be expelled? She’d read the school rules from top to bottom and while there was nothing explicitly against what they were doing there was no way that this wasn’t against so many of the rules.

Then she looked down at her stomach and those worries grew distant.

The toy was large enough that she could actually see the outline of it inside her! Her stomach bulged a little as Ginny pushed it in, then grew flat again as the toy was withdrawn. Lifting a shaking hand to rub at her stomach, she shuddered at how good it felt.

“Are you alright?” Sounding fearful Ginny began to withdraw the toy.

“Please, keep going!” Hermione managed to say, pressing back against the toy to feel it stretch her tight, previously virgin pussy. That was something that she hadn’t considered, that she’d just lost her virginity to a beastly toy. Her pussy clenched tightly around it at the thought and she could have sworn that she felt the toy twitch in response.

No, she realized, it wasn’t just her imagination, she could feel the forked tip of the toy wiggling inside her, stimulating her in impossible ways.

Ginny pushed the toy deeper in and Hermione let her imagination carry her away once again, to the depths of a dark forest, a Thestral mounting her, its breath hot and foul against her neck as it arched its powerful neck to sniff at her, smelling her need and desire to be used. She could almost feel its long, slick tongue against her as it tasted her, razor sharp fangs grazing her skin.

Her pussy clenched again, almost painfully as the toy struck something in her, something that filled her belly with heat. Pressing her hand against her stomach she could feel the movements of the toy inside her, growing stronger and stronger with each passing second.

The imagined beast hissed, a low, ominous sound, its body shaking with tension. Any moment now, any moment…

“Oh!” She cried out, unable to help herself, at what happened next. Ginny pushed the toy into her with particular force and suddenly it was as though she was being filled further, her pussy being pumped full of something hot and slick, overflowing and mingling with the juices flowing down her thighs.

Then Ginny cried out and pulled back, the toy somehow managing to remain lodged firmly in Hermione’s pussy as though possessing a life of its own.

If someone heard them and came in right now, at this moment –

She didn’t care, it felt that good, being filled with the seed of a wild monster, powerful and terrifying, the fear only adding to her pleasure.

Slowly the pulsing diminished, the toy seeming to grow soft and inert within her, the sensation of the beast and the forest fading.

Opening her eyes once again she saw that her belly looked distended, swollen by something, something dripping down her legs and pattering softly against the floor.

Reaching behind her she removed the toy from her tender and aching pussy and was shocked at the sight of a thick, pearlescent substance flowing out of her, landing in gobs on the floor.

“What in the world?”

“I don’t know,” Ginny’s voice was hushed, be it from awe or fear, “But it was like the toy came to life in my hands. It was hot and moving and there was a point where I had to keep going. You’ll think I’m crazy, but it was almost like it was a part of me and I could feel it inside of you, feel you around it. I came so hard and then…”

She looked down at the puddle on the floor.

“We should clean up,” Hermione said quickly, holding a hand against her stomach, which still felt full.

“Ourselves at least,” Ginny agreed, “But what about leaving the rest?”

“What do you mean?” Hermione was shocked by the notion, apparently Ginny had the same streak of mischief as her twin brothers.

“It would be funny, can you imagine the faces of the teacher and students when they come in for their first class and find this?” She gestured at the pool of glistening juices on the floor, pungent and animal smelling.

Hermione thought things over. Unless she was mistaken the first class was an advanced one, seventh year Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

“Alright, but let’s be quick about getting out of here then.”

Giggling and flush with excitement the two of them ran from the classroom and thought nothing of their little adventure, at least not for a few weeks.

~o0o~

For the past week or so Hermione had found herself feeling bloated and achy, but paradoxically, horny. Her pussy was constantly wet and there were times she had to sneak into the bathroom between classes and pleasure herself just so that she’d be able to concentrate in her next class, but the relief was short-lived. Though the immediate sense of need would leave her, it would be replaced by a growing pressure in her stomach, the feeling of being bloated turning to one of fullness.

In fact, after a particularly frustrating day, she noticed that she could actually see her stomach growing distended and when she rubbed at it she was sure that she could feel something moving inside her.

Immediately her mind when to the Thestral dildo and her adventure with Ginny. Had the toy somehow left something in her? It had been enchanted to come after all, so there was no telling.

Rushing to her bed she drew the curtains around it and immediately began to finger her pussy, at first searching to feel if there was anything in her, but quickly it became about reaching climax.

Caught up in pleasuring herself she failed to notice that her actions had caught the attention of Ginny until the younger girl spoke up.

“Need some help?”

Aghast at being caught, but too horny to think clearly, flushed with embarrassment, but nodded.

Immediately Ginny climbed onto the bed and buried her face between Hermione’s legs, lapping eagerly at her dripping pussy.

The younger girl’s tongue was so soft, so hot and wonderful against her aching clit that she came almost at once.

“You taste funny,” Ginny said, withdrawing her mouth, “Musty and sweet.”

“I’m sorry,” Hermione whimpered, wishing that Ginny would go back to licking her.

“I didn’t say that it was bad,” Ginny apologized, “Just strange.”

Then she went back to licking her clit.

Unable to help herself Hermione wound her fingers through Ginny’s hair and pressed her against her pussy, coming again and again.

She wasn’t interested in girls, she told herself, but she needed something, anything to satisfy her and Ginny was quite good at it, making her wonder if this wasn’t the younger girl’s first time.

As Ginny licked and sucked and kissed, Hermione found her thoughts wandering back to her fantasies of the Thestral and the forest.

It had found her again and was lapping at her pussy with its thick tongue, slobbering all over her as it tasted itself on her, the seed it had left in her. It was smelling her need and her desire, but also the growing fullness within her, checking to see if what it had left had taken. If not she was sure that it would breed her again and again until she was full of its cum, her stomach distended to the bursting point.

She longed for its thick, forked cock, to feel it stretching her pussy, breeding her like a mare, filling her rich and fertile womb, forcing her to carry its young.

Thestrals, she recalled, though they looked like horses, were egg layers and during mating season the mares bred near constantly with as many males as possible. Each time they were bred they’d release another egg, to carry the young of as many males as possible and it turn the males would mate with as many mares as many times as they were able to. That was what she found so hot about them, the way they bred over and over again, the mares getting filled with eggs.

Under Ginny’s ministrations she came again and again, feeling her stomach stretch as though she really was being bred by a Thestral, getting filled by its cum.

Except it wasn’t cum, it was something heavier, something that moved inside her, stretching her belly painfully.

“Ginny! Stop!” Hermione gasped, opening her eyes and catching sight of her growing belly.

The younger girl looked up, her face shining with Hermione’s juices, her eyes wide with horror, “What?”

“The butt plug,” Hermione stammered, rubbing at her belly, feeling things moving within it, round and slippery and larger than her clenched fist, “Bring it to me!”

“Why?” Ginny started to question, but catching the look on Hermione’s face, quickly dashed off to retrieve the toy.

While she waited, Hermione rubbed at her belly, trying to feel how many objects there were in her. She couldn’t think of them as eggs, not yet, not until…

Ginny returned with the toy and this time Hermione looked it over more closely. It was different than the first time she realized, the tail looked fuller, some of the hairs considerably longer than the others, a different shade too, possessing a glossy, almost metallic sheen. She knew that her fantasies about being bred by a Thestral were just that, fantasies, not the least because she’d never be able to see one of the beasts, having never witnessed death, but what if there was another way? What if being touched by one of them in a sufficiently intimate way was enough, what if the magic was that powerful. There were legends of course of truly powerful wands using their hairs as a focus, but what if those hairs were used for another purpose, to enhance the magic of something?

What if actual Thestral hairs had been used to make the butt plug and somehow that magic had caused the dildo to act like a real Thestral cock, for the purpose of breeding her at least, and had made her into the mare of her fantasies. If that were the case then she really was full of eggs, Thestral eggs.

And if she was like a Thestral mare then that meant that every time she had cum she had released another egg.

~o0o~

Hermione lay in a bed in the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey carefully prodding her stomach with her wand, trying to feel things out.

“You’ve certainly had yourself quite the adventure,” Madam Pomfrey said with a mildly disapproving frown, “I’m not going to ask how you did this, but I think I’m going to need to ask Minerva to take a look at this as well because it smacks of Transfiguration.”

Pulling the curtains around the bed closed she went to get the Transfiguration teacher while Hermione waited anxiously.

Several minutes later Professor McGonagall showed up, looking slightly perturbed, at least until she caught sight of Hermione’s distended stomach.

“Merlin’s beard! What happened to you girl?”

“I don’t know,” Hermione lied, “I haven’t been feeling well for a week or so now and when I woke up this morning I was like this. Ginny heard me scream and helped bring me up here.”

Behind her spectacles McGonagall’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. She clearly knew the story was a lie, but she wasn’t going to pursue the matter, at least not yet, “Well, I’ll report this to Dumbledore and then we can set about finding who did this to you, but first you need to find out exactly what they did to you. Poppy, I know you let me know because I’m the head of her house, but you also said that you feel that Transfiguration is involved?”

“Feel for yourself,” Madam Pomfrey frowned, gesturing at Hermione’s gravid stomach.

Cautiously, Professor McGonagall placed a hand on Hermione’s stomach through the blankets covering her and applied gentle pressure, “It looks to me like a standard expanding charm, or maybe a swelling spell, placed on her as a joke.”

“That’s what I thought at first,” Madam Pomfrey agreed, “But it’s not, press a little harder and you’ll see.”

When the Professor did as suggested Hermione let out a little gasp at the feel of the eggs shifting inside her. It was humiliating how good it felt, how she wanted to massage her stomach or, even worse, for Professor McGonagall to continue with her examination.

“What’s that?” McGonagall swept her hand back and forth, then lifted the blankets, her expression softening, “I’m not hurting you am I?”

Hermione shook her head. It hurt a little, especially, when, in response to the contact, she felt her body release an egg that quickly grew in size to match the others, but it also felt good.

Good in a way that made her pussy wet and made here wish that the two older women would leave the room so she could do something about it.

McGonagall continued to rub at her stomach, pressing and prodding while Hermione shifted uncomfortably, crossing and uncrossing her legs.

If the examination kept up much longer she was going to start anyway, that was how horny her state had made her.

It was a self-perpetuating cycle realized, being full of eggs made her want to masturbate and masturbating in turn encouraged her body to produce more eggs, like the brood mare of her fantasies. She couldn’t give in though, not unless she wanted to be stuck this way and as fun as it was to imagine, she didn’t.

She was going to have to do the unthinkable.

Blushing she closed her eyes, “Professor, I think I know what started this. Someone gave me…something and I used it. I can go get it to show you.”

“What sort of something?” Madam Pomfrey scolded, “I’d assume you of all students would know better than to –”

“I thought it was from a friend,” Hermione said quickly, partially to defend herself and partially to build a story to protect Ginny, “It’s not like I’d tell just anyone that…Please, just let me get the thing and then I can explain.”

And that was how, half an hour later, she was back in bed in the infirmary as Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey examined the dildo and butt plug. The two of them were a study in contrasts, Madam Pomfrey beet red and hardly able to look at the thing without her mouth twitching into a smile that she struggled to hide. Professor McGonagall on the other hand was stone faced, her lips pressed into a tight line.

“This certainly is Thestral hair,” she said at last, “A powerful focus, but also tricky and very, very dangerous. There’s a reason it’s banned in most wand making. I can’t imagine what kind of person would use it for a purpose like this. There’s no inherent magic to either of these objects though, meaning that they were used as a focus for a spell. Ms. Granger, when you used these were you…were you thinking of anything specific?”

“Maybe…” Hermione said in a small voice, pulling the blankets up over her face, as though hiding would do any good.

“I-I see,” Professor McGonagall stammered, “Do you mind going into detail?”

“Since the…toy is based on a Thestral’s…” she muttered from under the covers, “I might have been thinking about them.”

“I’m not going to ask how you know what that part of a Thestral looks like,” the Professor said dryly, “Other than I’m certain that you didn’t learn about it in Care of Magical Creatures. And speaking of that, I suppose we’re going to need to contact Hagrid. This is more of his area of expertise if the…toy really is supposed to be a Thestral’s… Well, he’d probably be able to tell and at least that would give us a starting point if it’s sympathetic magic that’s caused this.”

Hermione let out a small whimper. This was getting worse and worse, but at least she had managed to keep Ginny out of it. Both Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall believed her when she’d told them that she had no idea who had sent the gift.

While Madam Pomfrey worked to make her comfortable, Professor McGonagall left the infirmary, muttering about how she’d need to talk to the other two, and maybe ‘those twins too’, causing Hermione to wince yet again.

She was going to question not just Harry and Ron, but Fred and George as well, which was sure to start rumors flying.

“Wait Professor,” Hermione tried to salvage the situation, “I don’t think this seems like the kind of prank Fred and George would pull.”

“Perhaps,” McGonagall grew thoughtful, “I’ll have to speak to Severus about this as well, perhaps he’s heard some of the students in his house talking because a…device like this would take some resources to make or acquire.”

She looked disdainfully at the butt plug and walked out of the infirmary.

Hermione groaned, not in pleasure, but in frustration. Her attempt to keep Fred and George out of the situation had only made things worse. If the Potions professor found out what had happened to her she was sure that he would let it slip to his students just for the sake of embarrassing her further.

Closing her eyes, Hermione tried to rest and not think about what might happen to her in the next few days.

The one small mercy was that when her parents were informed they probably wouldn’t understand what had happened to her. They didn’t understand most things that went on while she was at school.

~o0o~

Two days later and neither Madam Pomfrey nor Professor McGonagall had managed to make any progress. They’d even gotten Professor Flitwick involved on the off chance that Charms were involved, perhaps to make her more likely to use the toys, because that was one thing that all of them were in agreement on, that she was far too smart to use the toys normally.

Professor Flitwick had been unable to even touch the dildo or butt plug without turning so red that he was almost purple and Hermione feared for his health while he was there examining them. In the end he requested to be allowed to examine them on his own, for closer study with fewer distractions and left in a hurry.

He hadn’t found anything, but Hermione had heard that he had been happy to inform Dumbledore that he hadn’t found anything inherently dangerous about the toys, that either the dark magic had been expended after one use or it was a chance set of circumstances that had produced the results that they were all seeing. The Charms professor had supposedly then requested to keep the toys for further study, just in case anything else had turned up.

Hermione supposed that was a comfort, but it was a small one given that she’d missed so many classes. Professor McGonagall was bringing her assignments to her to keep her caught up, but it wasn’t the same. Especially when she was forbidden from having any visitors and Dumbledore had set something up so that not even Harry and his invisibility cloak could sneak in to the room, not that she wanted her friends to see her in the state she was in. It meant that she spent so much of her time lonely and bored, especially at night.

Madam Pomfrey looked her over, noted that she seemed larger, prodded at her stomach a little and decided that she felt at least two more eggs. Hermione didn’t tell her that it was probably closer to half a dozen as she’d been unable to sleep last night and hadn’t been able to help herself.

“There’s one last person I can think of in this school who might know how to fix this,” Madam Pomfrey said, finishing the examination and fluffing Hermione’s pillow, “And we need to fix this. I wouldn’t call him an expert, but…”

As soon as Madam Pomfrey left her to fetch whoever it was that might be able to help, Hermione went straight to her studies, anything to distract her and keep her from masturbating again. It only made things worse after all, but the problem was that it felt so good. The feeling of the eggs shifting inside her every time she moved, the weight of her stomach, as little as she liked being stuck in bed, she was enjoying herself on some primal level. It wasn’t the sort of adventure that she’d get into with Harry and Ron, but in a way it was still an adventure, one that was uniquely hers.

The mystery expert didn’t arrive immediately, in fact it was well after lunch by the time she heard anyone approaching the infirmary and she heard them well before they arrived.

Hurried footsteps seemed to shake the whole room, followed by apologies in an overly loud and unmistakable voice as Hagrid hurried up the stairs to the infirmary.

“If it was that important you shoulda said it outright rather than dancing around the matter,” the half-giant complained amicably, “I’d figured that I coulda at least finished my morning classes, get a few things done around the forest and then get to it after lunch with how you described things. ‘A little problem that you should look at’ you told me. Made it sound like Fawkes broke a pinon or something.”

Hermione failed to make the connection at first between him arriving and her condition, she just assumed that he had somehow heard about what happened to her and was coming to visit, which was absolutely horrifying. If he knew then there was no telling who else knew and she hated to think about the rumors that must have been spreading.

Entering the room he pulled the curtain around her bed aside and smiled, “Hermione, now what have you gotten into? Or what’s gotten into you?”

Hagrid laughed at his own joke while Madam Pomfrey hovered anxiously behind him.

“She had a mishap with a powerfully magical –” the healer stopped and winced when Hagrid reached out and patted Hermione’s stomach.

Hermione winced as well. He was being gentle, she could tell, but her stomach was tender with how much it had grown since yesterday.

“Sorry,” he apologized, eyes twinkling with amusement, as though her whole situation were just one big joke, “Poppy asked me to come up and take a look. Thought that I might have some insight and by the look of things she shoulda asked me weeks ago.”

“She only came here three days ago,” Madam Pomfrey explained, “As you can see the problem is a very embarrassing one, which is why she waited so long.”

Hagrid snorted dismissively, “Still could have been more clear when you asked me about Thestrals and sympathetic magic. Didn’t realize that this was what you meant. Poor girl’s eggbound by the looks of it.”

“Eggbound?” Madam Pomfrey stammered.

Hermione’s eyes went wide. She’d read about that in her research on Thestrals, but hadn’t really looked into the details of the condition. She wasn’t overly interested in the problems the mares might face, her focus had been mostly on the stallions. Not for the first time in her life she wished that she’d done more studying or that she could run to the library and take out as many books as possible. If nothing else it would give her another way of passing the time.

“Of course, eggbound,” Hagrid repeated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, “Common problem with Thestrals, it’s why they’re so hard to breed. A little filly, too young to mate starts making eggs for some reason, but doesn’t lay because they’re not fertilized.”

“What’s the treatment?” Madam Pomfrey said quickly, sounding relieved to have a diagnosis and a way to get the situation under control and fixed.

“Usually, ahh…” Hagrid trailed off, looking slightly uncomfortable, “If she really is eggbound and it really is Thestrals then the easiest way is to…get the eggs fertilized.”

Madam Pomfrey looked aghast at the very mention of the idea.

“Hagrid, do you really think…” she began, but trailed off, the notion too much for her.

Hermione couldn’t believe what she was hearing either, that Hagrid would even suggest it.

“I didn’t say we had to do it,” Hagrid raised his hands in a placating gesture, “I was just saying that’s what I’d do if she was a filly in the state she’s in.”

“Well, she’s obviously not,” Madam Pomfrey scolded, “So there has to be another way to fix things. If we can find a way to break the spell then we can get the eggs out of her.”

“Break a spell that you don’t know how was cast in the first place?” Hagrid frowned, “That’s the sort of thing that takes years of study, don’t it? And we don’t have years.”

“Hagrid’s right,” Hermione surprised herself by speaking out, “Experimental magic is dangerous and given how things are we can’t risk making things worse.”

She honestly didn’t know how things could get worse, but she’d read enough on the theory of magic to understand why inventing new spells was considered highly dangerous. What some wizards had done to themselves in the pursuit of knowledge was horrific and the possible side effects…

~o0o~

Under the cover of darkness Professor McGonagall helped smuggle her out of the castle and down to Hagrid’s shack. The groundskeeper wasn’t there, but he’d left a note tacked to his door inviting her in to make herself comfortable, an invite that Hermione was glad to take him up on. Her stomach was large enough that getting down all those flights of stairs to get out of the castle had been much harder than she’d expected. With how large her stomach had grown and the feeling of the eggs shifting inside her with every step she took it left her feeling terribly off balance.

Stepping into Hagrid’s home she found that he’d left a pot of hot water on the stove and several mugs and teabags on the table for her to help herself. Professor McGonagall wished her good luck and hurried back to the castle while Hermione made herself a cup of tea and waited, hands folded over her stomach.

She was in shock she supposed, unable to believe what was about to happen, it seemed impossible until she heard the sound of wings flapping and Hagrid repeating ‘easy, easy’ over and over again.

Heading outside she was greeted by a most unusual sight, Hagrid holding onto a length of rope that was pulled by seemingly nothing. Wind from the unseen beast’s wings buffeted the half-giant, pushing him away as he struggled to hold onto the rope.

Seeing her he smiled, “Don’t worry Erebus is a good ‘un, real gentle for a stallion. He’s just a little excitable, that’s all.”

Of course, she hadn’t seen death, so she couldn’t see the Thestral. The hairs in the butt plug had been one thing, having unintentionally used its magic on herself she’d bonded with it the same way a wand bonded with its wielder. Erebus was a real, living Thestral with his own magic and his own ideas, judging by the way the rope was straining towards her.

Something warm and heavy butted against her, nearly knocking her over.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Hagrid said, “He’s just giving you a little sniff, getting to know you.”

If that had been him brushing his head against her then Erebus was larger than she’d expected. Looking down she saw sharp hoof prints deep in the soft ground.

She didn’t know much about reading tracks, but it seemed that the stallion was large for a Thestral.

Or maybe she’d underestimated the size of the beasts. The books she had read had done little to give her a sense of size of Thestrals, simply describing them as emaciated looking winged horses. For whatever reason she had taken that to mean that they weren’t all that large.

It seemed that she may have been mistaken.

“This way,” Hagrid let go of the rope with one hand to motion for her to come around the other side of his house and then immediately grabbed the rope again when he was pulled forward, nearly off his feet, when the Thestral flapped its wings.

Hermione was knocked to the ground by the wind and had to struggle to her feet, her stomach making it more of a challenge than it normally would have been. Erebus was close enough that she could feel his breath, hear him eagerly sniffing and rumbling.

Following Hagrid around back she saw a stack of straw bales with a ragged quilt draped over them.

“I was thinking you could lay down on those an…” Hagrid stopped when the Thestral nearly pulled the rope out of his hands in an attempt to get to Hermione, “Hurry! He’s got scent of you and he smells those eggs!”

Hermione nodded and hurried over to the bales of straw, it was awkward and she had to push a few around to better accommodate her stomach, but in the end she was able to get into position just in time.

The rope was jerked out of Hagrid’s hands and an instant later the Thestral had his head under her robes to nose them out of the way.

His breath was hot against her pussy as he sniffed noisily, taking in her scent. Just like she’d imagined he licked her, his tongue both longer and rougher than she’d expected. It dragged across her pussy, curled against her clit and then slid back to plunge into her and lap at her juices.

Erebus must have liked what he tasted, for he let out a rumble and pawed at the ground.

His tongue withdrew and she could hear him shifting his weight, sinews and tendons cracking and he readied himself to mount her.

It was strange having something so large so close to her and being unable to see anything, but she could certainly sense the Thestral’s presence, hear the way his hooves thudded against the ground when he stomped and the rustling of his wings when he moved.

Being aware of him looming over her was disconcerting, she could feel the heat radiating off his body, but when she turned her head to look back there was nothing.

A loud snort and then there was a new feeling, that of the Thestral’s cock against her. Unlike with the toy, the pronged tip of Erebus’ cock moved with purpose, tapping and prodding, seeking out the source of the scent coming from her. The stallion knew that she was full of eggs, unfertilized by any other males, and he knew what he wanted to do, but figuring her out was a bit of a challenge for him.

For a heart stopping instant the prongs found her ass and started to push.

She let out a startled squeak and the Thestral jerked back with a snort.

Hermione tried to reposition herself, wondering if that might help, but before she could the Thestral was having another go at it, his cock sliding under her and nearly lifting her off the bales of straw.

The strength of the beast surprised her and the feeling of his cock against her stomach made her gasp, flooding her pussy with warmth.

Pulling back Erebus tried yet again and this time the tips of his cock brushed against her slick and waiting pussy. Having found his target the stallion thrust forward, nearly pushing her off the straw bales, leaving her glad for the small amount of cushioning that the quilt offered her

Hermione cried out in pain and pleasure, feeling the pronged tip of his cock flailing inside her, stimulating her to release another egg.

Just like with the toy, feeling her pussy spread and so very full was an incredible sensation, slightly uncomfortable, but it felt good despite it. This was better than with the toy though because it was a real, living Thestral, just like in her fantasies. For a chance like this what she’d been through was worth it.

Another thrust and she felt herself stretched wider, pleasure fading as pain grew stronger. She’d thought that the first thrust had been the Thestral’s full length, but she quickly realized that she’d been mistaken.

Again and again he thrust, each time going in a bit farther, spreading her a bit wider, the prongs of his cock beating against her fertile womb.

She clung to the quilt over the straw bales, trying to brace herself for each thrust, hoping each time that it would be the one that brought his full length into her.

It hurt so badly to be stretched so wide, like she was being ripped in two, but at the same time it was though her body had a mind of its own, her pussy tightening painfully against the massive cock inside her, each thrust causing her body to release another egg.

Her own stomach was lifting her off the straw bales now, round and full of eggs as it was. Holding herself in place became more and more difficult until, with an especially powerful thrust the Thestral got his full length into her and lifted her completely off the bales.

Whinnying in surprise Erebus reared up and slammed her back down, the impact knocking the wind out of her.

She could hear Hagrid saying something nearby, but his words were lost to her as she whimpered and struggled to breathe. Her stomach ached, but it was nothing compared to the pressure in her pussy, spread by the massive cock thrusting into her.

There was nothing fun or pleasurable about this, it was nothing like her fantasies, but stimulated by the prongs of Erebus’ cock, her womb released egg after egg in anticipation of the stallion filling her with his seed.

Each thrust she hoped would be the last, but Erebus seemed to be taking his time, savoring how tight her pussy was, enjoying the way she cried out with each thrust, her cries becoming louder and louder.

She didn’t know how much more of it she could take, she thrashed and struggled, but she was stuck by her own stomach and the powerful beast over her.

She felt him tense and prepared for what she assumed was the end of it, but instead she found herself lifted once again, completely off the bales of straw.

Erebus stepped back this time, pulling her with him and she fell forward, hands dragging across the ground. She would have fallen free, wished that she could, but she was stuck, her pussy clenched too tightly against his cock for her to escape.

The next thrust nearly slammed her face against the ground and she struggled to protect herself.

Whinnying loudly Erebus began to trot towards the forest, leaving her bouncing against him as he headed home.

He jerked to a stop that swung her back and forth painfully as Hagrid managed to grab hold of the rope still attached to him.

There was a momentary struggle, bouncing her in all directions until the stallion calmed back down and resumed thrusting with particular determination, as though he were angry at being restrained and was taking it out on her.

“Hold on.” Hagrid urged, “I think he’s almost done.”

Hermione whimpered and bit her lip, hoping that he was right. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take.

Erebus stomped and shook so hard that Hermione bit down on her lip with enough force to draw blood.

“Please let it end, please let it be soon,” Hermione whispered over and over to herself, trying not to cry out as the movement of the Thestral’s cock inside her grew more and more forceful.

When it finally happened she was filled with an explosion of heat and liquid agony. She’d never expected that the Thestral would come so forcefully and so much. Great gouts of the stuff filled her, stretching her already overly full stomach even wider, flooding her and seeking a way out, but not finding it. Her pussy was too tight around the Thestral’s cock for any of the come to escape.

“Give him a minute more,” Hagrid reassured, slowly gathering the rope and approaching, “Just to make sure he’s done.”

Hermione nodded, afraid that if she were to open her mouth she’d scream. She could still feel the Thestral’s cock moving inside her, the forked tip wiggling to work the thick come deeper inside her.

Her stomach heaved as he did this, eggs shifting around inside her.

Erebus whinnied loudly and thrust one last time before pulling out of her, a deluge of come gushing out of her as he did.

Hagrid unfastened the rope from the Thestral and by the sounds of it the creature trotted off into the forest while Hermione collapsed to the ground, unable to move after what she’d endured.

“You alright?” Hagrid asked quietly, offering her a hand.

She took it, but was too worn out after her ordeal to pull herself to her feet. Shaking her head she fought back a sob, tears streaming down her face, tears of relief she realized as the pressure in her stomach abated slightly as come dripped out of her. Her stomach was massively distended, at least twice the size it had been that morning and the weight sat differently, throwing her whole center of gravity off.

Realizing that she wasn’t going to be able to make it to the house on her own Hagrid pulled her to her feet and then picked her up in his arms as though she weighed nothing at all.

“We’ll get you inside and get you cleaned up, then you’ll feel better,” he reassured.

Maybe he was right.

She hoped he was.

“Hagrid?”

Her voice shook, but that she was able to speak at all was impressive she decided.

“Eh?” He started to shrug, then caught himself, “You okay?”

“I…” Was she okay? She ached everywhere, she was a mess, covered in dirt, Thestral come and her own juices, that Hagrid had been there watching the whole ordeal left her deeply embarrassed, especially the way he hadn’t seemed all that concerned.

In fact he’d seemed rather excited by it she decided in hindsight.

That was an unpleasant thought and she forced it from her head.

“I’ll be okay once the eggs are gone,” she said at last because that much was true. Her encounter with a Thestral had been nothing like her fantasies, but she supposed, when it was all over, maybe a few years down the road it might be something she could look back at and smile.

It certainly had been an unusual experience, one that she never hoped to repeat.

“Don’t worry,” he smiled, hugging her, “A week, two at the most and you’ll be a proud mom. Are you going to stick around and help me raise them?”

Her eyes went wide. A week? Two? She’d thought it would be much sooner than that, and a mother? Did he really mean for her to incubate the eggs. She’d thought that a good fucking would fix her problem, but apparently that wasn’t the case.

Unconcerned by her lack of response Hagrid continued talking.

“I’ve been trying to get our Thestral herd to breed for years and this marks the first success,” he adjusted his grip on her to pat her on the stomach, “I can’t wait to see how many eggs you end up laying. I’ll give you top marks in Care of Magical Creatures for all the help you’ve been!”

He added the last part as though it were some sort of consolation.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed.

It was going to be a long two weeks.


End file.
